


Up Up!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: This chapter is very short, and is also the last chapter of chapter 2. Next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting. There will be climax, I see it as the last chapter of this series, though I may do a couple side stories with Leslie or some other characters.Again, sorry this is so short, I really don't like writing in the POV of Stan, but I knew it would do some good for this series to see why he's doing what he is doing.Another thing, thank you to my friends/you guys for supporting me, it really does help motivate me to write more. I really like this AU, even if it just seems like violence for the purpose of having violence. I do plan of having some sweet moments so stick around!!!!
Series: Only A Few Months [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425





	Up Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short, and is also the last chapter of chapter 2. Next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting. There will be climax, I see it as the last chapter of this series, though I may do a couple side stories with Leslie or some other characters.
> 
> Again, sorry this is so short, I really don't like writing in the POV of Stan, but I knew it would do some good for this series to see why he's doing what he is doing.
> 
> Another thing, thank you to my friends/you guys for supporting me, it really does help motivate me to write more. I really like this AU, even if it just seems like violence for the purpose of having violence. I do plan of having some sweet moments so stick around!!!!

Miriam didn't really answer me, she just went up to her room. I know it's me she has a problem with. Not anyone else. She's an angel, but when I come into the image she seems so sad. I mean she talks to me like normal, but I thinks she hates me.

Oh well....

Kyle waves goodbye to her and turns to me.

" So, anything else going on with that dude you wanna' slaughter?"

" He and some chick jumped of a huge building and didn't die somehow!"

" Seems lie it's fate he lives, how did you not get him when you had the gun? You always seem to find him!" He grabs himself a juice box from the fridge.

" I know! The only connection I could lead to him was some grubby dude with black hair that always shows up on his social media. Didn't I already tell you this?"

" Kinda'. I just like hearing you talk I guess." He takes a sip from his drink. Smiling at me.

" I like hearing you talk too." I smile back. I know I say this a lot but it's very important. Kyle is an amazing friend and I'm super lucky I have him with me. Everything just gets better when he walks in the room. He doesn't even bother me when I'm trying to commit murder.

" I just wonder if that dude you shot is doing alright."


End file.
